


Stake out

by Peachyclean



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aftercare, Car Sex, F/F, Gay, Good Cop Bad Cop, I'm Going to Hell, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachyclean/pseuds/Peachyclean
Summary: Vi is incredibly bored on a stake out, she has an excellent idea to help pass the time but will Caitlyn agree?Let's just say patience isn't always a virtue ;)
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Stake out

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say I needed a break from Numerals to give myself a bit of a creative boost..but boy this got a bit more dom/sub than I was expecting 😳 I feel like imma go drink some holy water or smt damn I get so embarrassed writing smut

Vi groaned and threw her feet up on the car upholstery, she was sprawled out as comfily as she could be in the back of one of their undercover cars. Caitlyn sat in the front, her eyes glued to the front of the house in front of them, they were on a stake out, and Vi was going insane. 

“Dont get me wrong babe I love my job and everything but this is just so damn boring?” She said, leaning her head back against the windows. She’d made the executive decision to sit in the back seat, so that she could at least put her feet up whilst being bored out of her mind. 

“Oh stop complaining Vi.” Caitlyn said, shaking her head. “It won’t make it any more exciting.”

Vi huffed as she stared out the window next to her.

“What’s the deal with this guy again? Vi asked, taking the folder from the passenger seat. 

“Jareda Narsan. I’m certain he’s behind the puffcap ring taking over in lower Zaun, trouble is, he’s the mayor’s nephew, which is why we have to be absolutely certain that it is him.” She said, her eyes still not leaving the door of his house. 

“He has a wife and two children as well. I’d hate to think what would happen if they got in the way.” She sighed impatiently. 

“Shit yeah okay.” Vi said, grimacing slightly. When she was younger, she thought that most of the crimes that took place around her were just due to poverty, she had no idea that the power of wealth and status pushed people to crime too. 

Caitlyn leant back a little, she lifted her hair and flicked it over her shoulders, some of it spilled over the head rest. Vi leant forward and started playing with a section of her long raven hair. 

“What are you doing?” Caitlyn said with a small chuckle. 

“It’s just so soft.” Vi mused, wrapping it around her finger and stroking it. A small smile played on Caitlyn’s lips, Vi could be so childlike sometimes, most of the time it was endearing. 

Vi got an idea, she grinned as she pushed herself up and slid one arm under the Sheriffs thighs and the other behind her back. She lifted her onto her lap in the back seat, eliciting an irritated yelp from the Sheriff. 

“Vi what the hell are you doing?” She growled, uncomfortable balancing on her lap as the enforcer laughed at her. “You can’t just manhandle me like that. Girlfriend or not I’m your superior. We talked about this!” She said. 

“Oh shush, look see you can still see everything that’s going on!” Vi said, a mischievous smile still displayed across her lips. Vi still had a hold of Caitlyn’s legs, she gently put them down, but slid one hand underneath the thigh closest to her, spreading them apart. Caitlyn’s skirt rode up further with the movement, she growled slightly, assuming it was an accident.

“Vi..” She said, her voice a very clear warning. Vi ignored it and lightly tiptoed her fingers along the bottom of her right thigh. She sighed contently as her fingertips reached the delicate satin fabric of Caitlyn's underwear. She stroked the fabric softly, feeling the contours of what lie beneath the smooth textured satin. Most of the women Vi had been with in the past were just as poor as she was, which she never minded at all, but there was something beautiful about the feeling of expensive fabrics against your skin. 

Caitlyn sighed and shuffled frustratedly. She looked up at Vi who to her dismay continued stroking her delicate panties as she grinned at her. 

"Okay you've had your fun Vi, come on-" she said, adjusting her position, intending to get back in the front seat. 

"Nuh-uh princess." She said, pulling her back to her lap. This time she turned her so that she was facing slightly more sideways, a better angle for her to do what she needed.

She firmly guided the Sheriff’s thighs back open and before she could protest, the enforcer had expertly pulled her panties to the side and had her middle finger delving into her slit. She gasped and gripped onto the fabric of the front seat. 

“Vi! This isn’t f-focusing.” She managed to say through sharp breaths. “We said if we dated we would keep it professional..”

Vi chuckled at her reaction, she loved it when Caitlyn tried to hide her desire.

“We’re still working, look-” Vi said pointing in front of her, they both still had a perfect view of the house in front of them. “The windows are blacked out, no one can see. All you have to do is keep your eyes fixed on their front door.” She said leaning into Caitlyn’s ear. “Can you do that for me baby?” She said, her voice deep and seductive as she slipped her finger back inside her illiciting a short gasp. Caitlyn sighed and nodded, she had very strong doubts, but she didn’t care right now. 

Vi had always had a habit of overpowering the Sheriff in the bedroom, Caitlyn naturally fell in terms of authority when she wasn't working. To her there was nothing better than escaping her control and letting herself forget all of those responsibilities as she melted into those strong capable hands. 

The enforcer grinned as Cait's body responded to her touch. She slipped in another finger, feeling the tight walls grip her as she heard another gasp fall from the woman's lips.

"You're wet already babe, you been thinking about this all morning?" She said with a cocky smile. 

"No. Ugh yes ..I mean - oh stop it Vi.." She said, getting flustered. Vi laughed menacingly and pulled her fingers back out of Caitlyn’s pussy. She snickered at the small yelp of protest as Cait had realised her own mistake. She looked at the enforcer with frustrated pleading eyes that begged for her touch. 

"Eyes on the door darling… eyes on the door." She teased as she ran her fingers over the glossy lips between Caitlyn's thighs. She moaned as her clit was gently brushed with Vi's thumb as she rubbed circles gently across her. 

"Uhfuck.." 

"What was that?" Vi said smirking. Caitlyn bucked her hips towards Vi’s slick fingers, making her chuckle in response. The enforcer felt the release of breath fall from the Sheriff’s mouth as she once again dipped her fingers into the warm wet entrance. They slid in easily, Caitlyn spread her legs further, resting them against her stomach so there was nothing in the way of those rough skillful hands. Vi expertly curled her fingers inside, determined to make her feel every possible sensation. Caitlyn shivered as her body responded to Vi's knowing touch, she'd be annoyed at herself but her head was just too full of sexual desire to think of anything else. 

Vi loved it when Caitlyn was this loose, she rarely let her professional side down, but when she did boy was she a different woman.

She pulled her fingers out, curiously wanting to see just how wet her Sheriff had gotten. She pulled them up in front of Caitlyn so she could see, her wetness forming a trail from her entrance to Vi’s fingertips.

"This is a lot even for you cupcake. Is it because you're in public? You like knowing people could watch their slutty Sheriff getting fucked in the back of her own cop car?" Vi said, watching the eyes of her partner roll back into her head as she listened to her words. 

"Y-yes.." she admitted, her cheeks flushed. She couldn't lie, not to Vi anyway. The truth is she'd never had the opportunities to be this impulsive, she'd never trusted anyone else to take the lead, and that's why she was so turned on by moments like these. 

"Mhm I thought so." Vi said grinning to herself as she once again dipped her fingers into Caitlyn’s cunt. The Sheriff moaned smoothly, clenching tightly onto Vi’s slick fingers. She started to grind her hips against Vi’s hand rhythmically, trying to intensify every feeling she could, dying for a release. 

The enforcer read her movements, she knew this body better than her own. She angled her palm so that it would grind up against Caitlyn's clit as she fucked her, the slickness of her arousal making it even easier to do so. Caitlyn hadn't expected it, nor did she expect the other hand that slid from her thigh to swiftly pull her top down and gently brush her nipple, sending her close to the edge. 

Vi knew it was the perfect time, she delved her fingers deeper into her, curling against her g-spot each time, her palm still sliding across her clit with every pump of her hand. She smiled as she watched Caitlyn's body turn rigid, her noises turned from short breaths to loud animalistic moans as she rode out her climax, gently rocking herself against Vi. She always knew how to make her cum. 

Caitlyn slowly slumped herself into Vi as her body relaxed a little further with each heavy pant. When Vi was certain the Sheriff had finished, she removed her slick wet fingers and quickly wiped them on her trousers. She brushed the hair that had plastered itself onto the thin sheen of sweat on Caitlyn's forehead behind her ear and kissed her forehead. 

"Beautiful." She commented, still thinking about the moans that rung through her head as she watched her partner descend into the depths of female pleasure. Caitlyn scoffed quietly, she didn't have the energy to scold Vi right now, she'd have to let her get away with it. 

Vi lifted her slightly, pulling her back into her arms and rocking her gently as her breaths calmed to a normal pace. 

"Ugh I hate you sometimes." Caitlyn said sleepily leaning into her enforcer. 

"Love you too babe." She sniggered, breathing in the sweet smell of heat and sex. She noticed a movement in front of them, someone was finally leaving the Manor in front of them.

"Oh shit.."

**Author's Note:**

> PLS review, I need validation as writing fuel hahaahh


End file.
